


Baby, You're Burning Up

by malickme



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nori thinks Fili and Bofur are hot as fuck, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malickme/pseuds/malickme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firemen Bofur and Fili, smitten Nori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You're Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nori has no objection to hot firefighters, especially ones with braids.  
> Not my idea, inspired by [this](http://bofurs.co.vu/post/108515595767/bofur-and-fili-being-firefighters-though-and-nori) because I found it cute as fuck and OT3.

Nori had just turned the shower on when the fire alarm went off.

Again? He thought, turning the shower off and wrapping himself in a bathrobe, be damned if he had wrestle his shirt on twice in one day.

Jamming his feet into flip-flops, Nori walked out his apartment door and into the hallway, which as predicted was filled with a gaggle of bleary eyed residents, who all looked as if they had other plans for a Friday night than standing on the curb of the apartment block waiting for the fire brigade to give the all clear.

Looking around as they descended the stairs in a steady crush of bodies, Nori caught sight of the couple who lived adjacent to him, and with one glance at their sweaty and mussed heads and the single blanket wrapped around them both, decided that they had definitely been having sex when the alarm went off.

Remembering that he was the one wearing a bathrobe and flip-flops, Nori decided that he was marginally more presentable but not by much, his hair was out and resting mid-back, free from it’s normally confined braids. At least with it being a Friday the number of residents in the building had lessened, many out hitting clubs more central in town. Last time there had been a fire alarm was Wednesday last week, and the blind panic to get out of the building was paramount, Nori had almost been pushed off of the balcony, saved only by some pudgy fireman who could barely fit into his uniform, grabbing his arm.

Nori hoped that that fireman was not here this evening, he had carried on like a loon for a good hour about how heroic he was and how grateful Nori should be that he saved his life. Nori thought that ‘saved his life' was a bit of an overstatement, he had only been on the first floor at the time so the worst that would have happened was a broken leg or arm, which meant that he could quite possibly have been in hospital at the moment, saving him from stupid neighbours who forgot to take poptarts out of the wrapper before microwaving them. Moron. That’s what had happened last time and the time before that, and if the same moron with the same problem was not the cause of tonight’s cold excursion to the street, Nori would quit his job, shave his head and become a stripper.

Stepping off the final stair and fully into the night, Nori realised how utterly stupid he was to be just in a bathrobe and flip-flops. Moron, he’d freeze his butt off before they let him back inside. He tried to retract his neck into the collar of his bathrobe, preserving heat as much as possible, but this tactic didn’t work as Nori would have hoped and he was left feeling slightly embarrassed and very cold.

Nori looked up from his Antarctic-like corner of the curb as the fire truck arrived, emitting two firemen, neither of them being Nori’s unlikely hero from the night before. Thank god, Nori thought, silently having a moment to send good vibes in the direction of whoever was responsible for selecting the firemen to sort this out. Nori shuffled slightly to the side as the two of them barrelled off into the building, a flash of golden braids and chocolate plaits, peeking out from under their helmets.

Huh, Nori had no objection to plaits, however unsuitable to their job, and he followed their ascent up the stairwell with his eyes, desperately wishing to see them without a helmet on.

A good fifteen minutes later Nori’s wish was granted, the two firemen strolling out of the building leisurely, their helmets held under their arms, playfully whipping each other with the nozzle of the hoses strapped to their back.

Dear lord, Nori thought, they were hot as fuck.

The brunette looked as if to be making a joke as the blonde was close to tears, his head thrown back in laughter, which Nori was too far away to hear. But how he wished he could.

Approaching the group of assorted residents the blonde smiled, giving Nori the image of the sun coming out between the clouds, and looked around the group.

“It’s safe to go in,” he stated, his voice husky enough to stir something deep inside Nori.

“What was the problem?” a college student, whose hair Nori always admired for it’s silken rusty copper colour, asked, her brow furrowed and arms wrapped around herself; obviously Nori wasn’t the only one affected by the cold.

“Ah,” the brunette said, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “It seems as if someone has not been taught the complicated process of cooking a poptart.”

The blonde threw his head back, a deep throaty laugh emanating from his perfect lips.

Fuck fucking fuckery, Nori knew he probably resembled a tomato at the current moment, concentrating every fibre in his body on not grabbing the two firemen and dragging them back to his room for a long night of fun.

“You good, love?”

Nori felt a hand on his shoulder and realised, with a start that the brunette was talking to him. And touching him.

“Ye-s, yes I’m fine,” he managed to say, trying not to focus on the hand on his shoulder and the fact that all Nori was wearing was a bathrobe and flip-flops.

“Ah, that’s good,” the blonde had walked back from the truck and slung his arm around the brunette’s shoulders. Nori desperately tried to keep his mind G rated and not think about how the blonde had taken of his shirt and stood there in just pants and boots.

Fuck.

“Yeah, we were hoping not to have to call up an ambulance tonight, weren’t we Fili?” The brunette said, taking his hand off Nori’s shoulder and looping it around Fili’s bare waist.

“Indeed Bofur,” Fili smiled, “we have a busy night planned.”

Fuck, Fili and Bofur, fucking hell.

“Anyway, you can go back to your room now, everyone else has.” Fili gestured around the curb, empty except for the three of them. “Well, like their own rooms not your room, that’s what I meant to say but it came out like-”

Bofur placed his large hand over Fili’s mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. “Shut up, idiot, you’re flustering the poor lad.”

That’s right, Nori thought, flustered indeed.

“We’ll be off now!” Fili had bit Bofur’s hand gently, the latter removing it at once from the former’s face.

“Nice meeting you…” Bofur trailed, looking at Nori expectantly.

Oh, fuck, my name.

“N-Nori, I’m Nori,” he managed to garble out, slightly embarrassed and a whole lot proud that he hadn’t yelled out something explicit instead of his name.

“Nori! Hopefully we see you again sometime,” Fili smiled, and Nori almost collapsed at how his name rolled off Fili’s lips.

“Hopefully,” Bofur added, “in better conditions such as these, with the two of us being marginally more presentable and not so dirty.” He made a swipe for Fili’s soot covered nose, Fili ducking expertly.

God, but I like you dirty, Nori thought, in a silent reverie for hot firemen.

“Okay, I’ll be off now,” Nori turned towards the stairs, he better leave before he said or did anything he’d regret. “Seeing you, Fili, Bofur.”

They held their hands up in a wave.

As he made it to his floor, he looked out at the fire truck reversing off the curb and the two, now both shirtless, for Bofur had taken his shirt off but unlike Fili, left his suspenders on, firemen in the front.

Oh yes, he thought to himself, going back to his room, shower forgotten, to finish by himself what those two had unknowingly started.

 

\--

 

Two days later when the fire alarm went off again, Nori was not unprepared or unawares, rather quite the opposite.

He had styled his hair and made an effort to put on clothes which both matched and made him look good, before pulling the fire alarm.

Now, standing on the curb, Nori realised how stupid this was. How about if they sent different firemen?

But when the truck rounded the corner and Nori glimpsed a flash of gold and a splash of chocolate sitting in the front, the grumbling of his fellow residents was drowned out and he nearly fell over from excitement.

If someone had told Nori that his day would have ended with being fucked against the side of a fire truck by two gorgeous firemen he would have passed it off as a blissful fantasy, but being in that position, Nori had never had a better end to an even better day.

* * *

 

Wow, okay that was longer than I intended and probably shittier than I intended too. 

\- Maddie 


End file.
